Zuo Tian Cheng
Zuo Tian Cheng is the main protagonist of The Last Human series. He is an evolved human that died once in an alternative timeline and came back to life ten years into the past. He is determined to reunite with his lover from his past life and save all the friends that he lost the first time that he lived through the Apocalypse. Appearance Tian Cheng is a light skinned, tall and slim but well built young man. He has brown eyes and black straight medium hair. After the weeks he spent in Yi County, his hair grew slightly longer. Personality Tian Cheng posses a direct and determined attitude as result of living a whole decade fighting to survive in an apocalyptic world. Those experiences made him a hardened veteran, ready to risk his life and kill in order to protect those who are precious to him. Having gone through the apocalypse once, he understand that humans can be just as dangerous as the infected and that one should never let their guard down or show compassion. Although he would never show any hesitation to kill, he still laments the death of those that are innocent and offers the ones who have been bitten, the chance to die as human by his hands. He's very loyal and fond of his friends in both his past and current lives, taking great risks to help them and secure their welfare. Nevertheless, as a pragmatic person, he doesn't feel any responsibility to help everyone, especially if that would lead him and those close to him into unnecessary danger. In his past life just after the start of the Apocalypse, he's shown as normal teenager. At that time he was somewhat unsure of himself, feeling guilty for having to leave some people behind in order to survive and not being strong enough to protect Su Rou Xuan. Nevertheless, he was still a brave person ready to give his all in order to survive and become stronger for himself and those who cared to him. In this way, the years he spent with Ren Hang and Rou Xuan, molded him into the person he actually is. Background At some point, years before the apocalypse, Tian Cheng lost his parents in a car accident, becoming an orphan. It is currently unknown how he managed to continue his studies and enroll in Changji Boarding School, where he befriended Gao Fei. Alternative Future Tian Cheng managed to survive 10 years of Apocalypse. He did reached the peak of stage 3, however since he waited peak stage 2 to gather his new spot pattern and spent a lot of time on it, his power was merely average. He needed help from Lu Rou Xuan to enter his Spiritual Space when he broke through to stage 3. Finally, he became the last survivor of a city (and possibly of the entire world). With no supplies left and no hopes of surviving, overrun by all the Mature Ones of the city, he still fought bravely to the last end. Trivia * The reason for his reincarnation back in time is currently unknown. * He has the habit of smoking regularly. * It's highly probable that in this new timeline, he became the first human to evolve (2 days after the outbreak). Quotes * (To Li Wu Yi): "Brother Li, heed my advice. Uncut loose ends, invite chaos." References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Evolved Category:Universal Type Evolved Category:Changji Boarding School